1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diamond heatsink assemblies which are particularly suitable for mounting small electronic devices thereon which emit a relatively high degree of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a diamond as a heatsink for such devices because the thermal conductivity of a diamond mounted on a suitable metal member of high thermal conductivity is at least twice that of a metal member without the diamond. The metal member usually comprises a threaded stud of gold, silver or copper with the diamond pressed into the end, the stud being adapted to be screwed into a base or wall member until the end of the stud is substantially aligned with the surface of the base or wall member with the electronic device mounted centrally on the diamond. The electronic device may, for example project into a waveguide.
One problem with this arrangement is that the electronic device cannot be independently rotated on the stud to align the electronic device at a particular position relative to say a waveguide. Another problem that an all threaded stud has is poor electrical and thermal contact with the base or wall member because of the small area of actual contact between the screw threads. A further problem is that the threaded stud must be replaced if the electronic device becomes faulty.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to eliminate or reduce these problems.